


An Eye For Beauty

by lesbianophelia



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drag Queens, Flirting, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, References to Hamlet, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianophelia/pseuds/lesbianophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An all-queer production of Hamlet, lots of silly text flirting, and Katniss has the biggest crush she's ever had in her life on the man who plays Ophelia. (Or: Katniss likes Peeta. Peeta likes Katniss. Peeta also likes to dress up like a woman. Katniss likes that, too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eye For Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenWool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenWool/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for Wooly, who is one of my absolute favorite people and who has a birthday today! Happy birthday! Have some fluff!  
> To everyone else, if you didn't gather as much from the summary and the tags, drag is featured in this fic. When Peeta is presenting as female she is referred to as such and by the name Delly Cartwright. Katniss is bisexual. The fic is completely fluff.  
> Thanks to Gentlemama for catching my run-ons, as per usual.

“What a piece of work is a man! How noble in reason! how infinite in faculty! in form, in moving, how express and admirable! in action how like an angel! in apprehension how like a god! the beauty of the world! the paragon of animals! And yet, to me, what is this quintessence of dust?”

― William Shakespeare, _Hamlet_

 

          Katniss has never _not_ liked Ophelia. But she can’t help but to fall in love during the play that Johanna and Annie take her out to, put on by an all-queer acting troupe and a little on the kitschy side at times, but really, really fucking good whenever Ophelia is on the stage. Johanna and Annie seem a little bit more concerned with the friends they’ve met up with tonight, Darius and Gale, who they haven't seen in months. But to Katniss, all that really seems to matter is Ophelia, who steals every single scene she’s in.  

  
            During Intermission, Darius starts to tease Katniss. Says that she’s found a girlfriend, and does she want him to try to meet her so that he can introduce them, and it’s so nice because he’s never seen Katniss in love before. And Katniss hasn’t ever _been_ in love before, but she doesn’t give him the satisfaction of admitting to that. All she gives him is an eye-roll and a scoff. But the truth is, Katniss is Super Gay, and Ophelia is Super Hot. And -- and -- god, she doesn’t even have anything intelligent to say. It’s just -- the _look on her face_ , during the Nunnery scene. So heartbroken and bewildered. And after -- Katniss has never been a part of an audience so enthralled by Ophelia’s soliloquy.  
  
_And I, of ladies most deject and wretched,  
That suck’d the honey of his music vows,  
Now let’s see that noble and most sovereign reason,  
Like sweet bells jangled out of tune and harsh;  
That unmatch’d form and feature of blown youth  
Blasted with ecstasy: O, woe is me,  
To have seen what I’ve seen, see what I see!  
  
            _ There is the unmistakable sound of someone in the row behind her trying to keep themselves from crying. And after, Katniss isn’t surprised that she ends up in the dense cluster of people around Ophelia, hanging on her every word.  

  
            She’s still wearing her makeup, though her wig and dress are gone. Her short blond hair is pushed back out of the way, her cheekbones highlighted. Her eyeliner is even, slightly winged. Her eyeshadow makes her eyes look bright, though Katniss knows that it probably wouldn’t take much to do that. Something in her stomach stutters at the sight of it. She likes her so much. So very much. God! She hasn't been this nervous to talk to someone in years. She's had better things to do than to have a silly little crush -- always has, even now.

 

            Not that that stopped her. _  
  
            _ Her first girlfriend (if you could even call Madge that, considering) was Mayor Undersee’s daughter. A tall, blonde, gorgeous girl who was by far the most stunning thing in the whole county. Her father knew this. Used her in political ads and at his sides at parties. And both girls knew how very evangelical it looked for the White Bread Undersees to have Katniss, a young woman of color, hanging around them at campaign events. It worked out for the two girls. Especially for Madge, who resented her father and snuck around with Katniss during every big party that the man had.  


            But then Madge took it too far. Grabbed Katniss by the shirt and kissed her full on the mouth in front of a photographer. The picture didn't make it out to the news -- Mayor Undersee saw to that, after he accused Katniss of making his daughter gay -- but word spread.

 

            They weren't allowed to see each other after that. Not only because Mayor Undersee forbid it, but because Katniss was devastated for a couple of months and avoided the other girl’s every offer to sneak around.  
  
            Katniss’s second girlfriend was named Cressida. She had white-blonde hair that was shaved so close on half of her head that Katniss could see the veins behind her pale thin skin. She had an ear filled with rings and a hoop in her nose, and Katniss thought she was glorious.  
  
            But then, Katniss also definitely had a type. Blondes. And, if Cressida was any indication, blondes liked her right back.  
  
            Cressida was a year older than her but dressed like Katniss imagined college girls would dress by the time they were finished with high school. She let Katniss borrow her huge leather jacket sometimes, which Katniss all but swam in, and _loved_. Cressida was out-and-proud. (And out on purpose! Unlike Katniss.) Introduced her to a bunch of LGBTQ+ friends --- Bonnie and Twill, Leevy and Cecelia. But Cressida had to go away for college, and they agreed -- though Katniss was _slightly_ heartbroken -- that it was better to go their separate ways.  
  
            But it was Cressida who made Katniss comfortable enough to explore the LGBTQ+ scene. And when _she_ left for college, she met Johanna and Annie, who she’d later move in with. Who would later drag her to a play. Where she would meet a _third_ gorgeous blonde.  


            “. . .And, well, they wouldn’t take my advice and rename the troupe _shakes-queer_ , but they did like me enough to give me the part,” she’s saying, and Katniss is thinking _please be gay please be gay please be gay._  


            “Why did you decide to play Ophelia as such a strong character in the first couple of acts?”  
  
            It’s quiet for a beat. “Because she is one,” she says. _Please be gay please be gay please be gay._ “I think Ophelia is a lot of things, but weak isn’t one of them. And I just -- feel like, with how defined she is both by herself and the audience -- not to mention the time when this was written -- by her relationships with the men in her life, that it’s heartbreaking how little regard Hamlet and Polonius have for her,” she’s saying, brushing back a piece of her hair. “There’s no telling what’s real or not. Her relationships with both of these men are hijacked when they turn her into this piece in their games. I don’t think that’s weakness, no. I don’t think Ophelia is a weak character at all.”  
  
            “She’s not,” Katniss agrees. Ophelia’s eyes land on her and she smiles warmly. _Please be gay please be gay please be gay._  
  
            “Thank you.”  
  
            “I wrote an essay about this in college --” says Katniss, pushing a little closer to the front of the crowd. It’s only five-or-so people deep, but enough that she doesn’t want to lose the eye contact she earned. “About Ophelia. And -- and feminism. I think she’s really underrated. But not when she’s played by someone like you. Obviously.”  
  
            Ophelia laughs. “That’s really kind. Someone like me?”  
  
            “You’re -- _really good_ ,” Katniss says, the words leaving her in a slightly breathless rush. “You did an awesome job. I’ve never -- I mean, I really like Ophelia, but not -- not like . . . not as much as I did tonight.”  
  
            “Aw, thank you!” she says. “I can’t say I won’t miss her after the run is over. She’s a really interesting character. Lots of fun to get into her headspace.”  
  
            “Because you understand who she is,” Katniss says, more because she doesn’t want to stop talking to her than because it needed to be said. “I hate when she’s played as fragile. She’s not -- she isn’t a fragile character,” she says. “At least -- not to the extent most actors think she is. She just has a lot to deal with. And you portrayed that really, really well.”    
  
            _Please. Be. Gay._  
  
            Another huge smile. “Thank you!”  
  
            “How did you get the role?” someone else asks, and though Ophelia glances over towards the speaker before she answers, her eyes keep landing on Katniss, which makes her feel all -- all warm and funny and like a fucking schoolgirl. Which is ridiculous, honestly.    
  
            “Hey,” Ophelia says when Katniss turns to leave after a moment too long without anything intelligent to say. “I’d really like to hear about your paper, if you don’t mind,” she says. “I think it sounds really interesting.”  
  
            “My paper?” Katniss repeats, and then nods. “Oh! You mean -- yeah! Yes. Absolutely. Do you want to go out some time? Or text me or --?”  
  
            She stops herself. Tries to remember that, okay, this _is_ a gay event, so she probably won’t be laughed at for taking Ophelia’s interest in her essay this way even if she _is_ wrong. But, god, she really hopes she isn’t wrong. She _really_ hopes that she isn’t wrong. She _really_ hopes that Ophelia is gay.  
  
            “Yes,” says Ophelia. “All of the above.”  
  
            A little nervous laugh rips from Katniss and she rifles through her bag for a piece of paper. There’s none, of course, because the universe is conspiring against her. But she _does_ find a pen.

“Here. I -- if you wanna give me your number?” Katniss asks, holding her hand and the pen out for Ophelia to write her number on.

           

“All right,” says Ophelia. “You’ve gotta text me, though,” she says, playfully admonishing, as if she knows that Katniss would probably talk herself out of it.  
  
            “I will,” Katniss promises.  
  
            She does. Or at least, she tries to as soon as she’s in her car.  
_  
_**TO: UNKNOWN NUMBER**

**FROM: KATNISS EVERDEEN:**

**10:45 PM:**

 

            Katniss stares at the little empty box, typing and erasing two, three times. She wants -- badly -- to say something clever. Only, she can't come up with anything quickly enough, and she doesn't want to not text her just because she can't come up with anything.  
  
            And usually she’s a lot more shy. Usually she doesn’t march straight up to beautiful girls and ask for their numbers. Usually she keeps to herself a whole hell of a lot more. But she’s not acting like herself tonight anyway, and her friends are all waiting for her. (Not exactly waiting, but probably pretty pissed that she’s not there yet) and she’s never going to come up with anything clever.  
  
**TO: UNKNOWN NUMBER  
FROM: KATNISS EVERDEEN  
10:47 PM:  
**_Hi it’s Katniss. The girl from your play. With the essay. Hi :)  
(_ delivered)  
  
            She tosses her phone to the passenger seat so she can’t stare at it until Ophelia (doesn’t) reply. She said hi twice!!! TWICE! What the hell was she thinking? She drops her head down to the wheel and whines for a moment, and then heads for the restaurant that she’s supposed to be meeting her friends at.  
  
            Only, Ophelia clearly wasn’t put off by her dumb text, because by the time she Katniss gets there, the phone has buzzed twice. A few minutes longer won’t matter, so she goes ahead and reads the messages before she heads in.  
  
**  
FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER  
TO: KATNISS EVERDEEN  
10:50 PM: **  
_Hi Katniss from the play!  
  
_**FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER  
TO: KATNISS EVERDEEN:  
10:53 PM:  
**_My name is Peeta.  
  
_**TO: UNKNOWN NUMBER:  
FROM: KATNISS EVERDEEN  
11:00 PM:  
**_And here I’ve been calling you Ophelia all night ;)  
  
_             She can’t believe that she actually winked. Almost as much as she can’t believe that Ophelia -- that _Peeta_ winks back. It’s not like she thinks Katniss is being stupid, either. Or at least she’s not acting like she does.  
_  
_**FROM: Peeta  
TO: KATNISS EVERDEEN:  
11:01 PM:  
**_You can call me Ophelia if you want ;)  
  
_             She leans against the wall, her smile spreading across her face. Shit. She’s such a child right now. Not that it matters, really. Peeta/Ophelia isn’t going to know how silly she’s acting. By the time she gives the hostess her group’s name, her phone has buzzed again in her hand. _  
  
_**FROM: Peeta  
TO: KATNISS EVERDEEN:  
11:02 PM:  
**_I usually go by Delly but I’m not an all or nothing kind of girl ;)  
  
            _ Two winks!  
  
            “Look at you smile!” says Annie as soon as she reaches the table. Katniss holds a hand to her cheek, feeling her grin, and though she tries to scowl, she can’t quite muster it up. “Did you find Ophelia?”  
  
            “Yeah,” Katniss says.  
  
            “And?” Annie presses as Katniss takes her  seat.“You don’t smile like that over nothing. I know you. You don’t even smile like that over _something_.” ~~  
~~  
            She’s teasing her. She knows that Ophelia/Peeta is why Katniss stayed behind at the play. Katniss’s cheeks burn, but then her phone vibrates again, so it doesn’t matter.

 

  
**FROM: Peeta  
TO: KATNISS EVERDEEN  
11:05 PM:  
**_On that train of thought that though probably I should mention that I’m not even usually any kind of girl.  
  
            _ She can’t figure out what it means, exactly. Maybe it’s because it’s late and she’s tired. She reads the message twice. Almost passes it to Johanna and says _what the fuck does this mean?_ But she decides against it. _  
  
  
_

**TO: Peeta**

**FROM: KATNISS EVERDEEN**

**11:06 PM:  
**_??  
  
_**FROM: Peeta  
TO: KATNISS EVERDEEN:  
11:06 PM:  
**_I’m a boy, actually. Most of the time. Hi. Nice to meet you.  
  
            _ Katniss watches as the little gray ellipses blinks in and out of existence. Peeta’s typing. There’s something sort of _fun_ about being so nervous to talk to someone, even if Katniss would usually prefer to skip it altogether.  
_  
_**FROM: Peeta:  
TO: KATNISS EVERDEEN:  
11:07 PM:  
ATTACHMENT: ONE IMAGE.  
  
            ** It’s Ophelia -- _Peeta_ , she corrects in her head, face mostly clear of makeup. _Not usually a girl._ Her mind works double-time, trying to figure out what that means. Peeta is a boy. An attractive one at that, with ice blue eyes framed by eyelashes with just a hint of mascara still clinging to them. His blond hair curls down towards those eyes of his, and all she can think is he’s _pretty._  
  
            And then, in a plot twist that leaves her reeling, she thinks, _please don’t be gay_.  


**FROM: Peeta:  
TO: KATNISS EVERDEEN:  
11:09 PM:  
**_honestly... I know you were flirting with a girl. If you’re not into boys, I understand. Just didn’t want to have any cards up my sleeve. Just in case.  
_  
**TO: Peeta:  
FROM: KATNISS EVERDEEN:  
11:10 PM:  
**_Can I still call you pretty?  
  
_**TO: Peeta:  
FROM: KATNISS EVERDEEN:  
11:11 PM:  
**_I *am* into boys too. Especially pretty ones ;)_ **  
  
FROM: Peeta:  
TO: KATNISS EVERDEEN:  
11:11 PM:  
**_You can absolutely call me pretty :)  
  
_**FROM: Peeta:  
TO: KATNISS EVERDEEN:  
11:11 PM:  
**_any time you feel like it lol  
_  
**TO: Peeta:  
FROM: KATNISS EVERDEEN:  
11:12 PM:  
**_Ok. :)_ **  
  
  
**

            She tries hard to be present during the meal, but instead she keeps looking down at her phone, hoping for a text.  
**  
FROM: Peeta  
TO: KATNISS EVERDEEN  
11:15 PM:  
**_I’m just not usually so done up as I was tonight.  
  
_**TO: Peeta:  
TO: KATNISS EVERDEEN:  
11:15 PM:  
**_Still pretty :)  
  
_             God. She hasn’t flirted like this in years. Peeta is the one to cave. To say that he needs to go to sleep but that he really, really liked meeting her.  
  
**TO: Peeta:  
FROM: KATNISS EVERDEEN:  
11:15 PM:  
**_Okay. Goodnight :)_

 _  
_ **FROM: Peeta  
TO: KATNISS EVERDEEN:  
11:15 PM: **

_Goodnight :)  
  
_ **FROM: Peeta  
TO: KATNISS EVERDEEN  
11:15 PM:  
** _And don’t think I forgot to get you talking about Ophelia :)_

 

 **TO: Peeta  
FROM: KATNISS EVERDEEN:  
11:16 PM:  
**_You’ll regret getting me started lol  
  
_**FROM: Peeta  
TO: KATNISS EVERDEEN:  
11:16 PM: **  
_not in a million years.  
  
_             Katniss doesn’t even mind being teased for her huge smile, because she’s feeling really inexplicably _happy_. After a moment, she texts him one more time.  
  
**TO: Peeta  
FROM: KATNISS EVERDEEN:  
11:20 PM:  
**_:) goodnight  
  
                                                                        . . .  
  
_             Johanna calls her on it the next morning.  
  
            “You look awfully happy this morning, Brainless,” she says, not missing the way that Katniss keeps glancing over at her phone while she eats her cereal.  
  
            “Do I?” she asks, all but lunging for her phone when it vibrates, though it’s with a text from Prim, asking about her weekend. She tells her sister that it was good and asks how hers was.  
  
            “You like this every time you see a play?” she asks. “Are you some kind of Shakespeare groupie?”  
  
            And then, before she can talk herself out of it, she texts Peeta.  
  
**TO: Peeta:  
FROM: KATNISS EVERDEEN:  
7:45 AM:  
**_Okay. So. Ophelia.  
_**  
FROM: Peeta:  
TO: KATNISS EVERDEEN:  
7:50 AM:  
**_YES. What about her?_ ~~  
~~  
**FROM: Peeta:  
TO: KATNISS EVERDEEN:  
7:50 AM:  
**_Or -- should I stop you so that we have something to talk about later ;)  
  
            _ Later.  
  
            She wonders what, exactly, that means. Tries and fails not to feel the tiniest bit rejected.  
_  
_**TO: Peeta:  
FROM: KATNISS EVERDEEN:  
10:05 AM:  
**_I never run out of things to say about Hamlet lol._

 

**TO: KATNISS EVERDEEN:**

**FROM:Peeta**

_10:06 AM:_

_Im counting on it ;)  
            _  
                                                                        . . .  
  
            Again, it takes Katniss a moment to try to come up with a text to send to Peeta. Only, then her phone makes a _wooshing_ sound as a message from him comes in, and she wonders if he’s seen that she’s been typing.

  
**FROM: Peeta  
TO: KATNISS EVERDEEN  
1:00 PM:  
**_Hey there :)  
  
            _ Oh. Okay. Well. That’s one way to approach it.  
  
**TO: Peeta  
FROM: KATNISS EVERDEEN  
1:01 PM:  
**_Hey :)  
  
            _ She has never been this smiley. Never. In her life. Ever. Prim is the only person who’s ever gotten her to so much as use an emoji, but suddenly, she’s all smiles. RIDICULOUS.  But it feels like the right response, and honestly? She’s smiling just from one text. RIDICULOUS. She takes a lap around the room in an attempt to walk it off, but it doesn’t do her any good because when she comes back there are two texts from him waiting. _  
_  
**FROM: Peeta  
TO: KATNISS EVERDEEN:  
1:03 PM:  
**_I wanted to schedule our Ophelia-date?  
  
_**FROM: Peeta  
TO: KATNISS EVERDEEN:  
1:03 PM:  
**_fuck unless you weren’t asking me out  
  
  
_

**TO: Peeta  
FROM: KATNISS EVERDEEN:  
1:04 PM:  
** Of COURSE I was asking you out.  
  
**FROM: Peeta  
TO: KATNISS EVERDEEN  
1:04 PM:  
**_I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO RELIEVED.  
  
_             She laughs, a little too hard and a little too long. Peeta asks if she’s free tonight, and she resists the urge to respond, yes always of course I am. Says instead that she could probably work him in. And then she winks. Fucking winks. Is he acting like this between texts? Is his stomach doing somersaults?  
  
            She hopes so, and then she feels ridiculous for hoping as much. But it makes her feel a little better, the idea that she isn’t being completely stupid. Or. Well, the idea that she isn’t the only one being completely stupid. ~~  
~~  
                                                            . . .        
  
            He’s waiting for her in a little booth. Shorter than he was the night that they met, though that may have to do with the strappy sandals from Sunday night that are noticeably absent now. He’s much closer to her own height, now. Even if she kind of liked having to crane her neck to talk on that first night.  
  
            He wasn’t kidding about being more done up than usual the night that they met. He’s definitely a _boy_ , this time. Though his lashes are dark and his eyes are lined and his cup of coffee has a little pink on the lip that matches the almost indistinguishable tint to his lips. Her heart slams against her chest, as if in an attempt to break free. She likes him in makeup. She _really_ likes him in makeup. He doesn’t seem to mind it much, himself. He looks completely comfortable in it.  
  
            “Hi!” he says, straightening up at the sight of her. His voice is a little deeper than it was on Sunday, she thinks. Still soft but it’s lost some of the roundedness to his words. “I didn’t know if you wanted me or Delly,” he says with a little self conscious laugh, gesturing towards his face. “So I compromised.”  
  
            “No! No, you -- I’m glad you came like this,” she says, narrowly avoiding saying _you is perfect,_ which makes sense in context but not any other way. “Delly,” she repeats. “I like that name. Suits you a little better than Ophelia.”  
  
            He gives her a grin. “I like it, too. I mean, obviously,” he laughs, peering up at her through his eyelashes. “Delly Cartwright.”  
  
            She gives him a smile. “I -- if you’d be comfortable with it, I’d like to take her out, too, sometime.”  
  
            She doesn’t have any idea how she’d explain the smile he gives her, even if someone asked her to. But she _wants_ to. She wants to know what words to use to explain the face-splitting grin he gives her. Because it’s like the sun breaking through the clouds, even though there was nothing remotely cloudy in his face before.  
  
“Okay,” he says. “I’ll allow it.”  
  
            “Good,” she says, sliding into the booth across from him. “It’s good to meet you. Like, for real.”  
  
            He laughs. “I think so too. I was dying to get back to my purse that night and see if you had texted me,” he says.  
  
            She laughs. “Why?”  
  
            “Because you’re -- you have no idea, do you?”  
  
            “What?”  
  
            “The effect you have. Nevermind,” he says. “You look beautiful.”  
  
            “So do you.”  
  
            The words come out before she can help them. She’s too used to having slightly awkward first dates with girls, maybe. But the compliment doesn’t bother him in the slightest. There’s that same smile.  
  
            “Thank you,” he says. “I-”  
  
            “I -” she says at the same time. “No, no. go Ahead.”  
  
            “No, it’s nothing. I was just saying -- I . . . was really excited for tonight. I brought my copy of Hamlet, even.”  
  
            A little laugh. He lifts a bag that was maybe once a reusable shopping bag but that has clearly been used as a purse/bookbag more than one. “Color-coded. Highlighted. I’m really -- I’m a huge nerd. Sorry. What were you saying?”  
                                                                                                                                 
            “Oh. Just, I, ah,” she sort of laughs. “I waited an insanely long time to see you, after your play so -- I don’t feel like we should have a competition to see who’s the biggest nerd.”  
  
            He laughs. Sets the book -- play, really -- down onto the table. “I have talking points. I was -- I was a little nervous.”  
  
            She smiles before she can help herself. “Okay. Thoughts on the Hamlet Is A Vampire theory. Go.”  
  
            “Oh my _god_ you already discovered my weakness,” he says, throwing his head down to meet his arm on the table. “I mean -- okay, look. Not that I buy it. But they made that Abraham Lincoln movie, right? And the new Pride and Prejudice, with the zombies. And -- I think it would be really fun.”  
  
            “The ending would have to change,” she says.  
  
            “No,” he says. “He’d still be killed. Just staked instead of stabbed.”  
  
            “Okay. You’ve thought about this.”  
  
            “Only every day of my life,” he says with an actual physical wink, and she settles a little further into her seat. Okay. So this won’t be very different from texting him at all. Good. “So. Are you--?”  
  
            “Gay?” Katniss supplies when he hesitates and he looks startled. “Yes. Very much so.”  
  
            “Okay. Awesome. Glad to hear it,” he says with a laugh. “I was going to say hungry.”  
  
            Her cheeks feel hot. “I just -- I’m not -- put off by you being a boy, like you thought. You are _highly_ attractive. I like you.”

  
            He blushes. “So you are you. And I like you, too.”  
  
                                                            . . .  
**FROM: Peeta  
TO: KATNISS EVERDEEN:  
9:51 PM:  
**_dinner next time?  
  
_**FROM: Peeta  
TO: KATNISS EVERDEEN:  
9:51 PM:  
**_Is this overeager? Am I supposed to be playing it cool? Because I cannot.  
  
_**TO: Peeta  
FROM: KATNISS EVERDEEN  
9:51 PM:  
**_please don’t play it cool ;)  
  
_**TO: Peeta  
FROM: KATNISS EVERDEEN  
  
  
**

**9:52 PM:  
**_dirty looks from roommates for texting when we’re supposed to be gossiping but yes. dinner sounds great :)  
_  
                                                            . . .  
**FROM: Peeta  
TO: KATNISS EVERDEEN:  
11:15 AM:  
**_hey. So. No pressure! But!!!  
  
_**FROM: Peeta  
TO: KATNISS EVERDEEN:  
11:15 AM:  
**_that play I was telling you about starts tonight. If you want to come ;) I can get us front row seats. Dinner after?  
  
_**TO: Peeta  
FROM: KATNISS EVERDEEN:  
11:16 AM:  
**_that depends. Will Delly be there? ;)  
  
_**FROM: Peeta  
TO: KATNISS EVERDEEN:  
11:16 AM:  
**_absolutely :)_  
  
**TO: Peeta**

**FROM: KATNISS EVERDEEN:**

**11:17 AM:**

_Good. I can't wait to meet my girlfriend :)_

 


End file.
